Heretofore it has been cumbersome and difficult to secure stone outer wythe constructions to masonry back-ups and steel back-ups which comprise either the inner wythe or frame of a wall construction.
The basic problems previously encountered were to secure the stone in position and to thereafter secure the anchors to the stone, subsequent to the initial anchor securement with respect to the aforesaid inner wythe or frame construction.